Il est celui que je voulais
by eric clutter
Summary: Même dix ans plus tard, Tsunayoshi Sawada n'eut pas le courage de se déclarer à la personne qu'il aimait. Étant seul dans son bureau, il repense à son passé, sa première rencontre avec cette personne, et l'évolution de ses sentiments.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. La chanson vient de la comédie musicale : les dix commandements. Elle est interprétée par Nourith Sibony.**

**J'ai fait cette songfic parce que ainsi, j'espère faire plaisir à une très gentille personne qui n'était pas contente qu'il n'y ait que deux fics sur ce pairing. Avec la mienne, ça fait trois ! J'espère que ma songfic te plaira Akatsuki Akisa, elle est faite par Eric-san ! D'ailleurs, c'est une fic TYL (Ten Years Later : Dix ans plus tard.)**

_Il est celui que je voulais_

La vie est un long fleuve tranquille, n'est-ce pas ? Étudier, passer son diplôme, trouver un travail, se marier, avoir des enfants et donc, fonder une famille... J'ai toujours cru que mon avenir se déroulerait ainsi. Après tout, n'est-ce pas le train de vie que tout homme veut accomplir ? Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas mon cas, ma vie a connu un tournant décisif depuis ma rencontre avec Reborn. Je suis devenu malgré moi le parrain d'une famille mafieuse très influente... J'ai risqué maintes fois ma vie à travers les dangers auxquels j'ai été exposé : la bataille contre Mukuro et également celle contre la Varia... où j'y ai fait une rencontre qui est resté gravé dans ma mémoire. On raconte que quand l'amour vient, on ne l'attend pas, mais il est là, c'est vrai ! Pour me préparer à mon combat contre Xanxus, j'avais subit un rude entraînement avec... Basil.

C''était le disciple de mon père et... j'en suis tombé amoureux. Qu'est-ce qui m'a attiré chez toi, je ne sais pas. L'amour ne s'explique pas forcément mais il est toujours merveilleux. Au fur et à mesure de mes entraînements avec toi, j'avais redoublé d'efforts, pas seulement pour devenir plus fort afin de protéger mes amis, mais aussi pour te montrer que je n'étais pas aussi minable que j'en avais l'air !

Une fois la bataille contre la Varia terminée, tu étais retourné auprès de mon père au CEDEF. Je n'avais aucune raison de t'en empêcher. Après tout, n'était-ce pas là-bas que tu vivais et travaillais ? Pourtant, si je n'étais pas aussi timide, je t'aurais demandé de vivre chez moi. Il y avait déjà Bianchi, Lambo, I-Pin et Fûta qui s'étaient incrustés et ma mère ne s'en ait jamais plaint, alors si pour une fois, c'est moi qui aurait ramené quelqu'un, elle n'aurait pas dit non. Oui, j'en suis sûr... il est celui que je voulais... Basil !

_Il est celui que je voulais, comme venu d'un long voyage._

Durant une partie de ma vie, je n'ai aimé que Kyoko-chan et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mes sentiments vacilleraient vers quelqu'un d'autre. De toute façon, mon amour pour elle était certainement à sens unique. Mais, il est en peut-être en de même avec toi.

_Il n'est vainqueur de personne, en tout cas, il a ce courage._

Évidemment, tu étais fort, suffisamment pour m'apprendre à maîtriser correctement ma flamme de la dernière volonté. Ce fut très difficile, je n'étais qu'un lycéen normal et ses entraînements étaient fatigants. Mais tu étais quelqu'un de gentil alors ça me donnait du baume à cœur.

_De ne prétendre à rien, que de me suivre où que j'aille._

Aujourd'hui, je me pose encore cette question. Pourquoi a-t-il une flamme au front comme moi ? C'est une coïncidence pour le moins troublante ! Ne serait-ce pas pour montrer à quel point nous sommes liés ? Un signe du destin...

_Avec mes peurs et mes failles, quand je ne sais plus mon chemin._

Ta flamme brillait d'un bleu azur qui me rappelait la couleur de la mer qui brille pendant l'été. Tu sait te montrer calme quand il le faut mais quand c'est nécessaire, il est aussi violent qu'un raz-de-marée. C'était rassurant d'avoir ce genre de personne à mes côtés, en plus de mes autres Gardiens bien sûr !

_Il est celui que je voulais, et dont je suivrai la trace._

Quand à ma propre flamme de la dernière volonté, on peut dire qu'elle scintillait telle un soleil luisant à travers le ciel. Un astre lumineux qui ne s'éteindra jamais. En fait, c'était toi qui m'avais dit ça pour m'encourager quand j'étais abattu. Ça me réchauffait le cœur car on ne peut qu'apprécier recevoir d'aussi belles paroles de la part de la personne que l'on aime même si celle-ci l'ignore.

_Il sait que ces bras me suffisent, pour savoir où est ma place._

Pendant mon adolescence, j'étais un vrai cancre, extrêmement peureux de tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai un peu mûri pour devenir le Boss des Vongolas et tu es également près de moi, en tant que conseiller. Je suis heureux de pouvoir te voir plus souvent, c'est un plaisir dont hélas, tu n'as pas conscience.

_Et trouver l'équilibre, être sereine quand il est là._

Bien qu'avec les années, j'ai beaucoup évolué, ce rôle de parrain des Vongolas n'en reste pas moins difficile à assumer et à vivre. Diriger une famille mafieuse me fait peur, je ne veux pas que mes amis et Gardiens soient blessés.

_A quoi sert d'être libre, si ce n'est vivre que pour soi._

Je décide de tout et chacune de mes décisions est irrévocable. Ton soutien m'est précieux car décider seul me pèse lourd sur la conscience. En réalité, c'est également une très bonne excuse pour pouvoir te voir et parler avec toi plus souvent.

_A quoi sert d'être libre, si ce n'est vivre que pour soi._

Quand je dors la nuit, je me sens seul. On a beau avoir une bonne position et un logement luxueux, l'argent ne donne pas forcément le bonheur à celui qui le possède. J'aimerais tant m'endormir avec une personne chère à mon cœur dans mes bras. La chaleur de nos deux corps entrelacés, Basil...

_Il est la force, il est le calme, il est celui que j'attendais._

J'ai déjà passé une soirée avec toi même si ce n'était rien de sérieux. On parlait juste de notre passé, du mien, du tien car il est vrai qu'on savait peu de choses l'un sur l'autre concernant notre vie avant notre première rencontre. C'était une soirée entre amis, rien de plus... oui, rien de plus.

_Il est la main, il est l'épaule, il est celui que je voulais._

J'y pense souvent ces derniers temps, je crois que je préfèrerais t'avoir comme bras-droit. Ce n'est pas que trouve Gokudera-kun incapable d'accomplir ce rôle mais, placer des caméras jusque dans les toilettes, c'est un peu excessif. L'autre raison est que son caractère demeure encore trop explosif, même dix ans plus tard. Le seul problème, c'est que si je lui dis ça, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne se pende sur-le-champ.

_Que je voulais._

Oui, tu es infiniment plus calme et sérieux que lui et c'est déjà beaucoup. Ton tempérament ferait de toi, une personne sur laquelle je pourrais compter sans risquer d'éventuels troubles. Je dis ça car mes Gardiens sont plutôt particulier dans leur genre.

_Il est celui que je voulais, comme tout au bout d'un long voyage._

La nostalgie du passé... ce même passé que j'aurais voulu vivre en étant davantage en ta compagnie. Mais on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, je me rappelle de notre bataille dans le futur, où tu n'étais pas là, du moins, je le croyais, au début.

_Après avoir tout traversé, une île où l'on fait naufrage._

Notre venue en cet avenir chaotique avait soulevé un bon nombre de questions dans l'esprit de tous. Parmi toutes les nouvelles les plus troublante auxquelles nous avons été confronté, celle de ma mort fut la plus terrible. J'avais été tué lors de cette fameuse réunion avec les Millefiores. Avais-je eu ma première nuit d'amour avec l'élu de mon cœur avant de périr de la sorte, il m'était impossible de le savoir.

_Enfin se laisser aimer, et faire un peu de route ensemble._

On a pleuré ma mort, je le sais bien. Combien de temps, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que mes Gardiens se sont facilement remis de mon décès, bien sûr que non ! Je ne sais si tu as autant pleuré qu'eux mais ça n'a aucune importance, la proportionnalité des larmes versées n'équivaux pas forcément à la valeur de la personne perdue.

_Sans qu'il demande en échange, que je sois celle qu'il voulait._

Malgré tout, j'ai pu constater qu'avec les années je suis devenu une personne importante pour mes compagnons, aussi bien en tant qu'ami, qu'en parrain des Vongolas et cela m'emplit de joie. Même si ce bonheur n'était pas vraiment de circonstance au vue du combat furieux que nous ne tarderions pas à mener.

_Sans qu'il demande en échange, que je sois celle qu'il voulait._

J'ai eu une agréable surprise lorsque que l'on t'a retrouvé par hasard mais j'en fut ravis. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de ta version du passé, autrement dit, celle que je connaissais. Comme ça, nous pouvions mener bataille avec toi aussi à nos côtés.

_D'être la force, d'être le calme, ou d'être celle qu'il attendait._

Cet affrontement contre Byakuran restera le plus dur des combats qu'il m'est été donné de faire. Mais, la victoire fut notre et nous pûmes ainsi retourner dans notre paisible passé, ensemble. Nous sûmes également que je n'étais pas réellement mort, quel soulagement ! Mais je me demande encore... pourquoi n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de taire ces sentiments qui animent ma personne ? Je ne parviens pas à te les exprimer... y arriverais-je un jour ?

_Il est la main, il est l'épaule, il est celui que je voulais._

C'est drôle... Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, je fais d'étranges rêves le soir, pendant mon sommeil. A vrai dire, on pourrait plus parler de fantasmes, compte-tenu de la nature de ces rêves. On dit pourtant que la nuit porte conseil sauf que pour moi, ce fut plus que de simples conseils. Ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a aucune limite à l'imagination de l'être humain... ?

_Que je voulais._

Beaucoup de ces rêves particuliers naissent dans mon esprit lors de mon sommeil. Par contre, il y en a un qui revient plus souvent que les autres : le ciel bleu azuré à laissé sa place à ce manteau de noirceur céleste qu'est la nuit. Je dors à poings fermés dans ma chambre, la lune opaline brille à travers ma fenêtre, laissant un rayon de son éclat briller sur le sol. Sans que je ne l'entende, tu pénètres dans la pièce et tu t'approches de moi. Tu me caresses les cheveux, tu souris en voyant mon visage profondément endormie. Et puis, tu t'approches de mon visage afin de donner un baiser sur mes lèvres.

_Que je voulais._

Ce baiser n'est ni trop long, ni trop rapide, juste assez pour que tu puisses te délecter de la douce sensation de tes lèvres sur les tiennes pour finalement, t'en séparer, les larmes aux yeux. Ces larmes... tu penses certainement qu'à cause de la différence de nos positions, ce que tu fais n'est pas correct... tu n'as pas changé, même en dix ans. Un rêve empli de tendresse... et de mélancolie.

_D'être la force, être le cœur, pour être celle qu'il attendait_.

J'ai vécu durant plus de dix ans avec cet amour que je n'avais voulu révéler à celui que j'aimais. Je suis pourtant plus vieux maintenant, ce n'est pas très glorieux d'avoir encore des problèmes de cœur à mon âge ! Basil... Basil...

_Il est la main, il est l'épaule, il est celui que je voulais._

Je souhaiterais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras au moins une fois dans ma vie. Te sentir tout contre moi... entendre les battements de ton cœur... m'imprégner de l'odeur de tes cheveux. J'oserais davantage si une occasion se présentait à moi. En plus de te tenir dans mes bras, je glisserais ma langue sur ton cou, remontant lentement jusqu'à ta joue, pour atteindre tes lèvres à qui je joindrais les miennes dans un baiser torride.

_Il est l'amour, il est la trace, il est celui que j'attendais._

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir quand je te vois. Si jamais je craque... je ne préfère ne pas y penser, cela vaut mieux. Non, si j'ai la chance de passer ma première fois avec toi, je veux que ce soit dans les règles de l'art. D'ailleurs, en vue de ce possible rendez-vous j'aurais un jour avec toi si la vie me le permet, je me suis documenté sur le sujet et avec une grande attention.

_Il est la main, il est l'épaule, il est celui que je voulais._

Quand je parle de documentation, je ne veux pas dire par là : les plus beaux restaurants où l'on peut dîner en amoureux ou même les hôtels cinq étoiles les plus magnifiques de Namimori. Je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de personne à apprécier ces choses-là. Tu ne les détestes pas, mais tu es comme moi, tu aimes les choses simples.

_Que je voulais._

En dépit de notre attrait pour les choses banales, il y a malgré tout un domaine où il est préférable d'être connaisseur si on suppose qu'il y ait une suite, après ce fameux rendez-vous. Je n'ai jamais eu de liaisons, alors mes connaissances en matière de sexe sont pour ainsi dire, médiocre, inexistantes. C'est pour pouvoir te satisfaire au cas où la situation se présenterait que je me suis renseigné à ce sujet parce qu'il faut savoir remplir les attentes sexuelles de son partenaire.

_Que je voulais._

J'ai bien pensé demander de l'aide à Hibari-san ou à Mukuro... j'ai préféré y renoncer. Je me suis dit qu'avec eux, ils ne seraient pas contenté de la théorie car ils étaient plus adeptes de la pratique. Oui, un diner en tête-à-tête, c'est à ça que je résumerais un rendez-vous galant avec toi. Tenue de rigueur et parfum adéquat afin que je sois au meilleur de ma forme... avec toi.

_Que je voulais._

Te parler, te voir rire, sourire, tout ça pendant une soirée où tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi. Mon cher et précieux conseiller. Observer tes lèvres à qui les miennes manquent cruellement. Ce n'est qu'un rêve qui malheureusement, n'a jamais vu le jour.

_Que je voulais._

J'ai vraiment beaucoup parlé mais quand il s'agit d'amour, il est difficile de s'arrêter quand on a commencé à s'exprimer. … J-j-je... crois q-qu-que je vais d-dd-dormir... La journée fut difficile... je suis... e... erreinté. Mmm, je rêverais de toi, mon Basil !

Le Boss des Vongolas s'endormit sur sa chaise et avec la fatigue accumulé pendant toute cette journée, même le vacarme habituel provoqué par ses Gardiens n'aurait pu le réveiller.

C'est pour ça que, quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, le Gardien du Ciel n'entendit pas la personne qui entra et elle avait entendu tout ce que son Boss avait dit avant de s'endormir. Tsuna n'entendit pas non plus cette personne, s'approchant de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit, en face de lui. Cette personne, caressa la joue de Sawada et puis, elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, et elle l'embrassa. Quelques secondes plus tard, cette mystérieuse personne s'écarta du visage du parrain des Vongolas et dit gentiment :

« Sawada-do... non, Tsunayoshi ! Merci, je t'aime moi aussi ! »

Après cette déclaration à laquelle ne put répondre le rouquin, vu qu'il était profondément endormi, Basil sortit de la pièce. Dès aujourd'hui, il avait la ferme attention d'inviter lui-même son Boss à dîner et là, il lui ferait part de ses sentiments qu'il garde ancré au fond de lui depuis une bonne dizaine d'années.

Que se passerait-il ensuite ? Qui sait ?


End file.
